


This Thread That Binds Us Here (Through Me Through Him Through You)

by HerbertBest



Series: The Thread That Binds Us Here [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy's just a little tired of listening to the boys talk about their kinks without being asked about her own.   When she opens up about her fantasy Arin's not into it - but Danny finds himself intrigued.  Arin's invited to watch - but soon watching turns into touching, and touching turns into a three-way that might permanently change the face of their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the millionth story inspired by this (https://youtu.be/HFIfYZ9MJZQ?t=2m27s) part of Mario Maker #14. Part of a longer series. Smut in the next chapter.

They’re driving home when it comes up again, and of course Arin’s the one who mentions it. “No, dude, seriously though,” he says, “one finger up the butt - it’s like….awesome. It feels totally amazing and you need to try it.”

“I’m sure it is,” Dan says, barely biting back a laugh as he sits next to her in the back seat texting. “I’ll be sure to schedule it into my daily jackoff sesh.” He pretends to type the suggestion onto his iphone. “‘Do butt stuff with self’.”

Suzy’s nose wrinkled. “Ugh, can you guys please talk about something else?” 

“What’s the matter, Scuz?” Dan grins, elbowing her. “You don’t want to think about my butt?”

Suzy sighs. To be honest – like super honest, in a way she’d never share even with her husband – she’s thought of Dan’s butt before – briefly, when Arin’s pointed it out – and maybe sometimes when he’s wearing leather or spandex or tight jeans. Okay, she’s thought of Dan’s butt more frequently than she cares to remember - but it’s hard to think of him as sexy now when he’s being even more ridiculous than usual. “Uh, No.”

“What do you want to talk about then? My sweet highlights, that skunk you stuffed this morning…”

“It was a marmoset and ugh, can you please stop now?” But she knows they’re going to keep going; they always do. 

“I think my lady is feeling left out,” Arin says, because Arin always knows what’s going on with her under the surface, and she never really has to ask questions or pretend with him. 

Well, if he wants her to be honest...“It’s just…”

“Yeah?” they say together.

“You guys are always talking about your kinks – why won’t you ask me about what kind of stuff I like?”

“Because you get grossed out,” Dan says.

“And pft, I so know what you like, babe.” Arin holds out his free hand, steering the car smoothly down the exit ramp. “Snuggling, cuddling, pinplay…”

“Pinplay?” Dan’s eyes widen. “What does that mean?”

“Uh, we tried it once and it was weird, that’s all you need to know.” Arin catches her eyes in the mirror, and in spite of the ridiculousness she melts a little; he's silly, rough, worshipful, all of it all at once. 

And looking into his eyes, she says, “that’s because the one thing I really want to try weirds Arin out even more.”

Dan leans in enthusiastically. She can smell the Cocoa Puffs on his breath. “Aww come on! Now you have to tell us.”

She sighs. “Okay, fine. I…really want to peg a guy.” Suzy throws a shrug in, trying not to seem too overtly embarrassed.

“Not me,” Arin says immediately.

Dan leaps on his refusal, his eyes bright. “Woah, instant puss-out from Hanson!” 

“I’m not pussying out!” Arin protests. “You don’t just go full dong your first time, Dan! You need to ease into it…”

“So that’s why you’ve been shoving your fingers up your butt?”

“Yes and no,” Arin says. 

Time passes as Arin takes the exit ramp that leads to Dan and Barry’s house. Dan only speaks up when they’re a mile away from it. “Well, then, I will.”

Arin almost swerves off the road, and Suzy’s heart – already in her throat thanks to Dan’s sudden declaration – nearly shoves its way into her mouth out of shock. “What?!” they cry together.

“I’m totally serious,” Dan says. He takes Suzy’s hand in his and, in a ridiculous voice, continues, “since Arin’s not into it, and I think _I_ might be, and I can’t stand to see a lady’s sexual fantasies go unfulfilled, and because it’s you: Yes, fair maiden Scuz, with your wonderful husband’s permission and if you’re willing - I would be happy to give you my butt cherry.”

“Ugh no, don’t say butt cherry again.” But she doesn’t take her hand out of Dan’s calloused, gentle one.

“What do you think, Suz?” Arin asks. She catches his eye again, and his look is contemplative. As if someone had told him unicorns are real and all he has to do is go looking for them to find one.

And then she thinks about it. It's easy to imagine Dan on his knees in front of her, his long pale back, her hand resting on the curve of his hip as she...

She has to shake her head to clear the pink mist clouding her eyes, and when she does two sets of eyes are watching her. “I’d love to,” she says, but as quickly adds, “but only if Arin can watch.”

“What?” both men are gaping at her now and Arin's knuckles turn whiter on the wheel.

“Well,” she struggles for the right words. “He is my husband, and Arin being there cuts out any cheaty weirdness we might feel, and he does have more experience than either of us with this – kind of stuff – even if it’s just…”

“Fingers up the ass?” Dan asks.

“Yeah,” says Suzy, pulling her hand away. The car slips to a stop right in front of the house. Silence fills the car.

“I have done anal with…” Dan starts.

She presses a finger to her lips. “Please. It’s a different thing.”

More silence. “So,” Dan says. “How about Saturday at my place?”

She’s secretly glad to have the decision taken out of her hands. “Saturday, yay!” Suzy says, overbrightly. “Do you need us to bring anything?”

“Um, like?” He’s stowing away his phone and buttoning up his jacket, ready to leave.

“Like lube,” Arin says bluntly.

“Oh. Nah, just the harness or…whatever girls need to wear to initiate guys into the land of buttfuckery..”

“Such a romantic,” Suzy groans. 

“I happen to be very romantic. In fact, you’re getting roses for doing this. But don’t worry about that - the lovenasium is fully stocked otherwise. It’s cool.” Then, customarily, he gives them a grin. “I love you guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Dan,” Arin says. 

“Bye bye,” Suzy echoes. 

And then they’re alone again, in the pure white light pouring down from an overhead streetlamp. “Did he just call his bedroom ‘the lovenasium?’” Arin asks, starting the ignition. 

“He totally did." They're nearly home again when she rests her hand against his shoulder. "Arin – are you sure you’re okay with this? It’s not weird?” 

They meet eyes again in the rear-view mirror. Automatically, his free hand rises to take hers. No matter what happens she knows he’ll be there – that he loves her – and that love can expand when it needs to. “Oh, it’s gonna be weird,” he says. “But if it weren’t weird it wouldn’t be us would it, hmmmm?” 

She shakes her head and laughs, sitting back, resting her forehead against the cool window. Weird or not, this is going to happen - and this is going to change everything. The only thing she can do is make herself ready for the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night arrives.

By the time Saturday night finally rolls around Suzy can smell the electricity in the atmosphere. It’s been building up all week, in subtle looks from Arin –and blatant ones from Dan, whom she’s caught more than once watching her with a new weird intensity, as if he’s afraid she might casually reach over and snap his dick in half. They’ve all made silly, offhanded jokes that telegraph their feelings; Dan says something about getting a lot of exercise over the weekend, Arin says something about his prostate-fingering game getting stronger, and she? She keeps an eye on the mail at home for a plain brown package with a nondescript wrapper. To wit - she knows exactly why Dan ‘called in sick’ from today’s livestream, and why he was so eager to drive Barry to the airport for the latter’s weekend-long trip out of town to a small gaming convention. It’s the same reason she happily helped Holly and Ross pack off for a second honeymoon trip to Scotland, and why she encouraged Kevin to fly home for a three-day trip to see his family. She doesn’t want the weirdness to show. She wants to tell no one what she’s been thinking about – fantasizing about –for the past week.

But time moves along, and with the day’s work finished she and Arin are prepared – nearly eager – to get to Dan’s place and get started. At six, with her supplies, a bottle of lemonade and some takeout spaghetti in the back seat, Dan’s text arrives: _i've emptied my bowels and laid out the towels. I'm ready for romance._

She replies the only way she can: _Did you just quote Garfunkel and Oates?_

Her phone buzzes. _Yes, it sounded like a good idea when I typed it. Where are you guys?_

_About a mile away. We’re bringing dinner._

Buzz. _That’s super nice. You really didn’t have to._

_You haven’t been eating enough lately. Besides, we’ll probably be hungry after._

Buzz. _Yep. Let’s put that in the next teeshirt commercial. Buttsex: it works up an appetite._

She can’t help it, the laughter pours out of her mouth totally unbidden, causing Arin to raise an eyebrow as they pull into the driveway. “I’ve gotta read those texts later.”

“I’ll let you.” He opens the driver’s side door, but before he can move Suzy reaches for Arin’s chin, turns his face toward her and pecks his lips. “If anything feels creepy or weird, just tell me. I’ll stop right away.”

“I know. Just let go and have fun, babe. I’ll be right there.”

Suzy knows he will, knows Dan’s inborn gentleness won’t push things too far, but she still has butterflies beating in her throat as they collect the stuff from their back seat, lock the car and march to Dan’s front door.

At the first ring, they hear his voice echoing from within. “It’s unlocked!”

Arin pulls the knob, and as they enter they’re greeted by the scent of burning candles and a thick trail of pink and red petals leading to the…well, lovenasium. As Arin locks the door behind him she finally recognizes the tune pouring out from the stereo: Feel Like Making Love. Of course.

“Dan?” she calls.

“Hey, Avidan!” Arin yells. “Come out and take your pegging like a man!”

“I was trying to make an entrance!” Dan says back, swinging open the bedroom door. The sight of him is somehow a relief, an enticement and a reason to laugh all at once; he’s wearing an orange kimono, is otherwise barefooted and – just as he’d promised her on Monday – he’s carrying a fistful of beautiful red long-stemmed roses. He dances over to her and slides smoothly to a kneeling position. “For milady,” he says, presenting the flowers in a courtly manner.

“I don’t believe you really…” she cuts herself off, taking the flowers and burying her face in the blossoms. “Thanks.” 

“Lemme get those in water, babe,” Arin says, pecking her cheek. As she surrenders the flowers; Suzy’s already in forward motion. “Nice choice, man. These’re gonna look great in the kitchen back home.”

Dan’s eyes are on Suzy now. “Wait, where’re you going?” he asks, watching her scamper toward the bathroom. “Aren’t you going to uh…bend me over and pluck my rosebud?”

“I’ve never done this before and even I know I can’t just bend you over and go to town.” She regrets her choice of words as Arin bursts into laughter. “I’ve gotta go get ready, see you both in a few.”

And quickly she closets herself away, as the guys settle into quiet conversation. 

*** 

In the relative quiet of the bathroom, Suzy can take stock of herself. She can make preparations, fix her makeup and take off her sweats, pulling a corset and stocking set out of the paper bag in which they’d been stored all day. It takes awhile to get herself laced in; harder to do without Arin helping her pull the strings together – but soon enough she has a look – black and purple lace corset, black panties, black fishnets and garters, high black heels. Lastly comes the equipment for the strap-on, which she has to fiddle with to properly tighten up; then hooking in the fake cock (“perfect for first timers!” the advertising had blared, a little under five inches and tapered for prostate massage) and lubing it up. A top hat and fingerless gloves complete the look.

It’s a costume, and she knows it is, but it looks good, and it’s definitely something that sets a mood, and a mood is what they need. She takes a breath for courage before pushing the door open and peeking into the living room.

She finds a deserted living room waiting for her. “Guys, where are you?”

“Bedroom, babe!” Arin calls.

By the time she finds herself in Danny’s bedroom Arin and Danny are both already on the bed; somehow Arin has shed his pants and shoes on his way to it, and they each have a rose tucked behind their ears.

She never asks them why; she just takes the first step inside and slips the door shut. The reaction to her outfit is instantaneous, wolf whistles and clapping, and Arin leans eagerly forward on his elbows. They’re both, quite pointedly, not looking at the plastic cock she’s sporting.

“That’s my girl,” he grins, kissing her gloved hand as she comes closer.

“Suz! You look HOT,” Dan approves. “Kind of like a boobalicious Mad Hatter.”

“Boobalicious?” Arin cackles.

“SHUT UP! I was trying to be smooth.”

That was the look she’d been trying for, kind of like a seductive, high-class witch. “Thank you, boys,” she says, strolling over to the bed and slipping between them. Automatically, she crosses her legs and swings her feet, “Um…” she shrugs. “How should we start?”

“I’ll get out of the way,” Arin says, scooting over to the left, propping himself back against the headboard, nudging Suzy, getting her to close the gap between her and Dan. And so Suzy turns toward him. For the first time in her life she notes anxiety in his posture.

“Umm…you’ll need to relax. That’s the most important part.” Or so she’s read. Her hand rests on his leg, immediately feeling the difference in his muscles, the thinness of his form. He tenses under her fingers as they rise slowly upward. “You can touch me,” she decides. “If you’d like to…”

Dan does touch her. He cups her face and gets her to meet his eyes. The kiss that results is very gentle, very fond, and takes a very long time to deepen into something more passionate. Suzy’s heart lurches against her ribs, her fingers finds his hair – it’s the easiest way to hold him still. 

Dan’s a very good kisser – he hadn’t lied about that. Then his hand’s suddenly on her thigh, her hip, trying to pull her closer, and if she lets this go any further she’ll forget why they’re there. Her hand slides up, finds the knot holding the kimono closed and tugs it apart with her thumb – and as Dan tries to take control of the kiss she breaks it, pulls away and looks down.

And well..

That’s what a half-hard almost-eight-inch dick looks like.

She must have been gawking; Dan lowers his hand, which barely serves to cover his prick, and tries unsuccessfully to cross his legs and shift her hands away. “Uh, Suzy? Making me feel a little like a freak here.” _Is this okay?_ his tone’s asking. 

“Ugh no, don’t ever think that. You’re…” she searches for the right word, the word that won’t hurt Arin. 

“Studly,” Arin offers from the other end of the bed. When she glances at him he’s sitting back with a shit-eating grin on his face, stroking his cock through his briefs, as if he’d deliberately orchestrated the whole semi-awkward moment.

Such a helper, her lovely husband.

“Dude,” Dan says, sounding half-reproachful. “Is this turning you on?”

Arin shrugs. “Why shouldn’t it? My wife’s hotter than a bag of dicks and you don’t look so bad yourself…”

“Bro!” Dan’s protest is weak, at best.

Arin flicks his wrist dismissively. “Hey, it’s a sweet penis, why lie about it? Now listen to Suzy, this is her dream and she’s in charge.”

“Oh, I know she’s in charge.” Dan’s eyes bounce briefly toward her strap-on, then back up to her face.

“Get on your belly,” Suzy encourages. “That might make this easier.” 

Dan obeys her instantly, discarding the kimono somewhere to the side of the bed along with his rose. Arin tosses her a pillow and she hands it to Dan, and somehow they manage to get it under his belly. Suzy surrenders the hat to Arin; it’s had its effect, and surely won’t stay perched when they get to the serious business of screwing. She rubs Dan’s long back first, his flanks, with her gloved hands, trying to soothe him. To that effect, it takes her a long time to find the curve of his buttocks, to massage them, part the cheeks. 

“Baby, can you get me a condom?” she asks Arin, and he starts rummaging through the bedside table.

“What do you need that for?” Dan’s muscles contract, and suddenly he’s a plank of wood with hair again.

“I need to lube you up down there, hon.”

“Can’t you put it on the vibe and shove it in?” Dan’s chin is propped up on his forearm, what little she can see of his expression from this angle seeming quizzical. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to hurt you. The wetter you are, the less it will.” And even with her lack of experience she’s pretty sure ‘just shoving it in’ will hurt him.

“Dan, where do you keep your condoms?” Arin asks. “I see a pair of fuzzy cuffs, some sex dice, two bottles of strawberry lube….” He rattles the drawer. “There’s like twelve packs of Skittles in here...”

“Will you stop peeking through my shit?” Dan’s back muscles ripple slightly as he heaves out a laugh. “They’re behind the Skittles….and there’s some in the pocket of my robe but I’m not moving right now.”

“Got ‘em!” Arin crows, coming around the bed to Suzy. She rolls the condom down her middle and index fingers, and then Arin hands her the lube – good, unflavored, she didn’t want him to leave on yet another hunt. She spreads Dan open and squirts a generous dollop of the stuff right against his hole, causing a full body shiver as she starts teasing him, her condom-covered fingers slowly around the circumference of his opening.

Arin’s still beside her, one eyebrow up, staring down at their progress. What he asks almost makes her laugh. “Dan, did you wax your butthole?”

He sounds offended. “How is that a surprise?! I told you guys I manscape!” 

“I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE THIS MUCH PINK ALL RIGHT?” Arin says, and the joke breaks Dan’s tension, causing him to laugh loud and hard. Suzy doesn’t apply more pressure until Arin scoots back up the bed and Dan’s spine relaxes resultantly.

She’s as gentle as she can be, the tips of her fingers swirling against softness, through tension. Her fingers ease their way in up to her third knuckle before wiggling a bit, trying to find his prostate. 

“How does it feel?” she asks.

“Um…clinical,” Dan says. “I can feel you in me and it doesn’t hurt but it’s just not…doing anything? Should it be doing something?” It's like he's trying to solve a math problem, put together the puzzle of his confusing body. 

“Just relax. Don’t think about it,” she encourages. She reaches for more lube, pulls free her fingers and daubs it on the surprisingly clean condom before reinserting it. 

This time Dan’s more relaxed, and curious hum comes from the back of his throat as she strokes, his hips rocking from side to side.

“You like it,” she says, the joy in her voice a sign of her obvious relief. 

“I don’t not like it,” Dan replies, his hips continuously rocking into her fingers. 

Once his hips start rolling she knows it’s time, that he’s ready. “I think we can start now,” she suggests. 

Dan braces himself, climbing up on his elbows. “Ready,” he says, “as I’m gonna be.”

Arin leans in a little, trying to get a better look at how it’s going to go – she can see that from the corner of her eye as she preps herself. But she’s too busy to deal with her husband now. "OK," Suzy says. "Here I come." She takes a very deep breath before inching forward a bit, just barely penetrating Dan. He huffs out a breath of his own in reply, leaning on his forearms. Suzy feels the tightness resist her inward pressure for a second more before there's a smooth sensation of give and she begins to slide inward.

His reaction is instantaneous. "Oh!" Dan blurts out, his rear automatically bucking back into her and taking another inch. "Oh my GOD." 

Suzy quickly learns two things about Dan's behavior when he's turned on; his skin goes bright pink and he giggles. That giggling is not helping her find purchase in his ass, though. "Noo!" she cries out and makes a grab for each curve of his hips. "I'll slip out." But since she can't hold on to his sides, she figures direct contact should be the answer. Her hand finds his cock and tugs it gently, encouragingly. 

"I can't help it!" He buries his face against his forearms and tries to stop laughing. "Okay, this is totally happening..."

"Do you want me to stop?" she frets.

"No! No, I am not giving up. It just feels so weEIRD!" his voice turns an octave higher in surprise as she slips the head of the fake dick against what she has to assume is his prostate from the sudden reaction of his body and cock.

"Dude, I told you," Arin says lightly. "It's amazing. Just let go and Suz'll work her magic on you." Suzy locks eyes with her husband briefly as she slips further into Dan's body; Arin's cheeks are pink, too, but his cock is visibly harder now through the material of the briefs, getting harder without even a bit of effort, just by watching Dan get turned on.

And he is turned on – his cock hardening rapidly in her right hand. Suzy gives it a soothing stroke as she slowly pulls out and pushes back in, just once. Dan’s loud moan is all the encouragement she needs to set a rocking motion up, trying to tease his hot spots, to overcome his years of experience with her own desire.

It does take awhile for it to happen, until his body takes up the rhythm and sighs pour from his lips. Dan is all fluid motion, almost slinky in his response; easy to keep hold of after all, as she tries to maintain leverage, her hand moving nonstop over his dick in praise.

“You’re so hard,” she mutters, as if that weren’t blindingly obvious, as if she weren't just stating her own random thoughts aloud. Dan’s only response is an annoyed whine as he tries to impale himself deeper on the vibe. 

Suzy leans over Dan’s prone body, increasing the friction from her hips. She kisses his flesh, the long, smooth expanse of pale skin, any little spot she can reach. This is what she dreamed of; pleasing a lover this way, indulging in the right amount of control and charity; this is what’s making her wet behind the strap-on. When he tries to speed her tempo she seizes him back by his hair, earning her a guttural animal sound from Dan.

“If you want me to do something, ask.” 

“I just,” he breathes, “think it’s way too slow.”

She kisses his neck just where it joins his shoulders. “Do you want me to slam you hard, Danny?” She rears back once and plunges her hips forward roughly.

His dick jerks in her hand. And again when she pulls harder on his hair, making him cry out.

Dan braces himself against his own thighs, forcing Suzy to shift her position, almost in a kneeling behind him now, with less freedom to move but driving it into Danny up to the very hilt. His cock starts throbbing in rhythm to her stroking hand, and Suzy speeds up correspondingly, letting go of his hair. She sees Arin again, and suddenly he’s beside her, pulling her into a kiss.

“This is so hot,” he hisses when they break apart for air. It’s very hot, but she can’t find the words, She leans into his second, deeper touch, into the familiar, eager grope of his hands on her breasts. “Babe, you’re so hot,” he adds, pinching a nipple through the corset, making her swivel her hips in response.

“Oh my GOD,” Dan blurts out. “Do that! Do that!”

“Like this?” she does it one more time and he bucks back into her again, again.

“ _Yes!_ ” And she knows he’s not going to last much longer, knows this is almost over. A burst of speed, hammering hips – she gives him what he wants. 

Arin’s hand’s still on her breast. She glances at him and knows exactly what he wants. “Yes,” she mouths. The rest of it’s up to Dan.

She starts jerking Dan’s cock, swift, firmly, and he’s breathless and groaning, inches from coming. 

Then Arin lies himself down on the bed, his face inches from Dan’s hot, throbbing dick. “Dude, come on my face.”

“Arin!” 

“Please?”

“UGH.” She feels him pulse, hears him yell something incoherent, and then gets a not-quite perfect view of Dan coming all over her husband’s face.

She grinds to a stop, giving him time to come down, milking his prostate. He says what she thinks is her name, and it sounds like “Scuz” through the filter of a thick-tongued, exhausted accent. The smile she can barely see, glimpsed from between his folded, tired limbs, is positively angelic.

She has learned something new about Dan’s sexual makeup. Apparently he gets super, super Jersey when he comes.

For one long moment they're all quite still. She stays shaft-deep in Dan's still twitching hole, he stays frozen on his knees, and then there's Arin lying face up between their spread thighs, his own face still thoroughly glazed with Dan's come. Arin decides to move first, scooting from under the pile. He stares right at Dan and licks his lips.

"No homo, dude, but your jizz tastes incredib-AH!" He turns from them and starts blindly groping toward the nightstand. "NO it's in my EYES!" he squawks. 

Time immediately unfreezes as Dan unhelpfully bursts into gales of laughter, Arin’s reaction releasing the built-up tension inside of him in one quick moment. Breathlessly honking as he falls onto his own face, his forward motion disengages his body from the strap-on and frees Suzy.

“Oh no, baby!” she calls, and it’s up to her to find something to mop the come from Arin’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“It STINGS, baby…” he complains, and she coos as grabs Dan's discarded robe and holds it to his flesh.

It takes awhile before anything else can be heard over Dan's howling, but Arin's indignity soon makes itself known. "Thanks dude - SUPER helpful," he grumbles as Suzy pecks his forehead, ignoring the salt-sour taste of come as she tends him. 

"I'm sorry! No - wait, why are you blaming me? It’s not my fault semen isn't gravity-proof!" Dan draws himself together and reaches for Arin, apologizing in one of his favorite ways -with a hug. "Oh by the way, all the homo," Dan says. "All the homo ever, man."

While they’re distracted, Suzy unhooks the strap-on and sets it aside, throwing the harness in the same direction, then taking off her shoes. She leans back on the bed and lets out a sigh. It was exactly what she wanted. Flexing her internal muscles against the emptiness, she amends the observation. Almost.

Arin notices first. “Baby, didn’t you come?”

The scrutiny’s making her embarrassed. “Uhm…” She squeezes her thighs shut and her hips jolt at the sudden pressure on her clit.

“She didn’t come.” From Dan it’s not a question.

“I got so into getting you off I didn’t think about me, okay?” Suzy says, and then shrugs. “It’s okay, I’ll just go…”

Then Dan’s hand’s on her thighs. “Hold on. This is _your_ big fantasy Suz – the point is that you should be the one getting off.” 

“Um…” she glances at Arin, who’s licking the taste of Dan from the corner of his lips. “I’m not sure….”

“Go for it, baby.” Arin says.

“What are you even asking me?” Suzy wonders.

“I’m asking,” Dan says, leaving Arin’s embrace, scooting closer to her, “you to take off this thing, lie down and close your eyes. And then I’ll blow your mind with my tongue.” The last sentence is delivered as a whisper against the side of her neck, and followed by a kiss. “Yes?”

It’s such a Danny Sexbang brag that she almost laughs, but his fingers dance upward – over the stockings and the plastic binding holding her in, and she goes still and imagines it – the thought enough to make her internal muscles flutter and throb. She lets him find the front lacing and tug on the bow, which resists his eager, big fingers. “Please,” she sighs.

Arin’s still observing, still hard in his shorts. “That’s not how to do it,” he says, not moving an inch. “You have to start at the back.” He’d know better, he’s helped lace her into more than one.

“Get out of those Underoos and help me get your wife off, Hanson.” Dan’s smiling when he says it.

“They are NOT Underoos – and you don’t have to tell me twice,” Arin says. He’s behind her now, and she’s trapped between them, having her skin dotted over by fleeting kisses to her neck and throat and collarbone. Between Arin and Dan’s efforts the corset starts to give way, the laces coming undone under their persistence, and Dan lets out a triumphant sound as he starts to slide the lace through its eyelets. Arin crawls down on the bed , kissing the tiny red patches the strings have left behind on her flesh, undoing the back. Before long they’re parting the corset together – Arin takes it and puts it aside. That leaves her panties and the garter belt, but Dan’s in no hurry to see her completely naked. He looks like a wolf with his long hair and his big dark eyes, the tiniest smirk on his lips. 

“You, baby,” Danny says, and there’s a note of sweetness in his tone in the compliment, “are one fucking hell of a knockout.”

“Don’t I know it,” Arin replies from behind her. She automatically leans back, into his arms and his hands cup her bare breasts, massaging the flesh in that familiar way, offering the pink tips to Dan’s mouth. But Dan doesn’t start there – instead he finds her mouth, kissing her breathless before nibbling down her chin, her throat, and back and forth across her collarbone. It takes her so long to get to her nipples that she grabs his hair again and arches her back, pulls him toward her chest with purpose. Dan laughs, nuzzles against the top of her right breast.

“Does this hurt?” he asks, his tongue brushing against her nipple briefly. “Do you like having them sucked on?”

“Nuh-no,” Suzy gets out, but when he misunderstand her she pulls him back by his hair. “Yes, yes!”

Arin rests his chin on top of her head. She can feel him behind her, his heat, his half-naked body pressed strong to the small of her back. Dan alternates between her breasts, using just the right amount of gentleness, his tickling tongue making her back arch.

Arin replaces Dan at her mouth and the difference between them becomes so crystal clear; Arin’s aggressiveness versus Dan’s deliberately-tutored gentleness. She wants and needs them both – like being trapped between fire and ice.

When Dan’s hand pushes her legs apart she eagerly arches up into his fingertips and he makes a soothing sound, his suckling temporarily growing more earnest as he finds the hem of her panties under the garters. Dan fingers the material for a moment, releasing her nipple and nuzzling the pale flesh between her breasts. His hand is busy – he doesn’t waste time getting her panties off and pulled down her ankles and she’s so ready that the kisses he plants on her belly, the curve of each hipbone, and even the tops of her thighs feel like overkill. Suzy takes control again- reaches down and spreads herself open with shaking fingers, and he doesn’t help her impassioned, over aroused state by staring at her sex, a sly grin crossing his face.

“Where’ve you been hiding all my life, you pretty thing?”

“In the office,” she pants foolishly, Arin’s near-constant stimulation of her nipples not helping her state of mind at all. 

“I was speaking to your lovely vadge,” Dan says, tugging on a lock of her pubic hair.

Suzy groans. The last thing she wants is silliness from him, not when she’s so turned on she aches. Her middle finger finds her clit and starts to stroke it, pulling a whine from her lips.

Danny’s eyes widen – his half-limp cock jerks and he actually licks his lips. “You. Are. Perfect,” he mutters. Then he says, “Arin, give me a pillow.”

Arin manages to produce one before scooting behind her to give her back more support. Suzy leans heavily back into his belly and chest, thrusting her breasts into both of his hands while offering her hips, her pelvis, her sex to Dan.

Dan lies down further up the bed, his face just above her pussy, and his eyes still just taking in every last inch of her body. Suzy can’t take it, she lets go of herself, reaches up to shove his face between her legs but he refuses to budge.

“Be good,” he demands. 

“YOU be good,” she demands.

“I’m always good, honey.” Now she can feel his hot breath on her nether lips. “You smell so nice,” he mutters, slinking down further, propping himself up with his elbows, tugging her hips down so that he can recline and bury his face between her legs. 

Suzy forgets to breathe until Arin squeezes her again. Then she feels a kiss. A flick of the tip of his tongue at the very apex of her pussy. Her thighs melt all the way open and his tongue parts her labia. 

It’s like a slow-building makeout session, and all of her seems to be melting and flowing to his whims. It’s an age or two before Dan focuses on her clit, and even then he’s so gentle and careful that it turn her pelvis into a knot of longing desire. 

He circles it and Arin, getting the hint from watching, circles her nipples in turn before thumbing them. When Dan’s tongue cleverly replicates the pattern she’d demonstrated on herself she bucks up into his face. 

“Ow!” he protests, temporarily pulling away to rub his nose. “Not the face, Suzy!”

“I –sorry…ugh Dan please…”

“Shh…we’ll get there, baby.” He kisses the patch of curls over her sex. “You’re so wet it’s…”

“Now,” she demands.

He grins. “Danny wins?”

“UGH!”

Arin howls behind her, but her impatience is enough to stoke Dan into action. Without further delay, he grabs her thighs and throws her legs up over his shoulders. Suzy whimpers and strokes his burnished-red mop of curls as the attention to her clit grows far more intense. 

It turns into an even, regular sensation – the feeling of him lapping at the oversensitized point of flesh. Then Dan’s middle finger slowly enters her sopping wet pussy. One more fingers join it and start a regular, strong rhythm, bringing her rapidly to a peak. She looks down and Dan expression is impassioned and focused; lost in some kind of overheated heaven, one Suzy’s striving madly to join him in.

“Get it,” she hears Arin whisper in her ear, a hand splayed on her belly, his other keeping a loose grip on her aching chest. “Come hard, Suzy.”

Dan adds another finger to her quivering clasp and all at once she learns another important fact; very big thumbs are good for multiple things – like finding her g-spot unerringly and putting careful pressure on it with every thrust of his fingertips, for one. Suzy’s body feels like it’s flying apart, and she lets out a pained, strangled moan as her muscles tense.

Her sound clearly alarms him and he pulls back, wide-eyed. "Do you want me to mph!” Her hands yank him back, but she hopes her grinding hips tell him everything he needs to know. It does – his lips fasten upon her clit again and she breaks, spasms, pleasure twisting her features and making her scream.

It seems to go on forever, the pulsing, the flow of liquid response around Dan’s fingers, the sound of her voice wailing into the night. Then the tension releases her all at once, a puppet with its wires clipped; Suzy’s whole body goes limp, the only thing moving her the spasms overcoming her sex. There are different sounds happening, but they have nothing to do with her; Arin letting out a mild, impressed ‘woah’ at the obvious strength of her orgasm, knowing that she only comes this hard when she’s really, really into it. But the most enthusiasm comes from Danny, whose voice is all sunshine as he clambers up the bed. “ _Oh my God!_ ” his voice is coming from somewhere over her head, blaring out at a too-loud pitch. “Suzy! You _squirted!_ Dude, that’s so fucking hot! Awesome!” Had she? Only the scent of clover on Dan’s breath and face as he comes closer confirms it for her. 

And she feels proud, strangely enough. Dan sounds so happy for her, like he wants to high five her. But she can’t even move; it takes all the effort she has just to relax her tense muscles and keep breathing.

“I told you, man. My lady’s one hot potato.” Arin is stroking her belly now, then her forearms, trying to cool her down. He’s always so good at the aftercare part – probably because he’s so enthusiastic in bed that he sometimes gets too rough even for her occasionally bossy taste. She always feels special around him, but his tone is different – as if she’d suddenly turned back into the dream girl he’d pursued so ardently for so long once again, as if she were the impossible princess just out of his reach instead of practical Suzy, seamstress and zookeeper for the Grumps. 

Then she opens her eyes and sees Dan’s big brown ones looking down at her and feels twice as special, as wanted.

“I believe you did tell me. About the potato,” Dan says, forcing himself to look away. “Suz? You okay?” He runs his hand over her thigh in a light, gentle way.

Talking is not an option right now. “I…” her thighs are still trembling under Dan's hand. “Oh my gosh!” Words are failing her, and now she sounds like some kind of girl scout den mother.

Arin kisses the top of her head. “Dude, I think you fried my wife’s brain.”

“Fuckin’ a, man, don’t go and die on us, Suzy!” Dan laughs. He bends and kisses her cheeks. “Suz, Suz, come back! This is totally super great for my ego but we need you!” he calls, mock-melodramatic.

“I’m fine, I promise.” She scoots away from Arin’s grip, onto the cool mattress, and tries to calm her overexcited nerves. “Let me rest a little.”

“Anything you want, baby girl,” Dan says.

The last thing she feels for a few minutes is Arin’s lips ghosting her forehead. Then there’s nothing but blankness as she recuperates.

And once she’s caught her breath, she finally feels strong enough to roll over and at least try to help Dan and Arin with...what the heck are they doing?

She cracks an eye open and...ah, there they are. Well, there Arin's now-bare butt is - right in her face. Dan's sitting with his legs crossed across from him, and they're making out tentatively, awkwardly, their hands in their laps, Dan's limp cock twitching occasionally in response to the stimulation.

When the last embrace breaks, Dan is visibly dreamy-eyed, his gaze locked to Arin's face. "So uh...how about we do something about that boner, man?"

She sees Arin's shoulders twitch. "Dude you suck at flirting."

"Oh, that won't be the only thing I suck at tonight, if you know what I mean." Dan wiggles his eyebrows, but his face tell her that he still can't believe this is happening.

"Seriously? You wanna suck my dick?" Suzy watches Arin's body language and tries not to speak up - knowing that this is his fantasy - a fantasy that used to be their extremely poorly-kept secret.

There is the slightest hesitation from Dan, "Yeah but...and this is the only time you're ever gonna hear me say this...I have no idea how to start."

"You think I know how to suck dick?!! Just stick the head in your mouth or something!"

"Or something?" Dan snorts. 

"Are you going to back out?"

"You have my jizz in your eyebrows," Dan laughs, gently reaching for and brushing some of the dried whiteness away. "I'm all the way in. I just don't know..."

"Just give him a handjob, Dan," she suggests.

Their eyes find her, brightening. "The princess awakens!" Dan says dramatically.

"I never slept," she laughs, reaching around Arin's hip to find his cock hard and slippery-headed. "C'mon," she says, pressing a kiss to the small of his back, demonstrating with her gentle fingers and firm grip how he likes to be stroked. "Touch him just like this." 

Arin’s body relaxes into her grip, his dick firming up in her palm. He knows her touch, understands it well; it’s a familiar safe-zone that Dan still seems reluctant to broach. 

“Come on,” she teases. “Don’t make me put your hand on it.”

“Well, that’s a challenge!” Dan laughs nervously. His fingers extend, eventually, and then wrap themselves around the heft of his best friend’s dick.

Together, they stroke Arin. It turns into a single, fluid gesture that easily encompasses his dick from tip to base, making him thicker, longer, harder in an instant.

It also makes him verbal.

“Holy shit. Fuckkk!” 

She sees Dan bite his lip, knowing what the reaction is evocating from him. She too had known the competitive Arin before meeting the acquaintance of his romantic side - before she got used to it she’d had to hide her own giggles in Arin’s neck, his hair. 

“Do you want to come like this?” Dan asks, his tone lazy. 

“N-uh.” They both stop moving in concert. “I want to come in you, babe,” he says, suddenly.

“I didn’t know you cared, sweetie,” Dan drawls.

“Not you, dummy. You’re not even brave enough to suck my cock yet...”

“…I’m getting there! It’s an adjustment pattern!” And then they share another laugh, and Suzy nudges Arin and rolls her eyes. “Next time we’ll sixty-nine or something.”

“Dude, I don’t even know if I can reach your dick that way, you’re so tall…”

“At least I probably won’t strain my neck this time.”

Suzy, meanwhile, has tired of their conversation. She rolls onto her back, expecting Arin to roll on top of her, but instead his fingertips coast about the curve of her hip.

“Let’s dp my wife together.” 

Dan blinks. “Isn’t that the name of a porn?”

“Yeah, but it’s also how I want to get off.”

Dan doesn’t turn the idea down, but he seems concerned for her. “Do you want to, Suzy?”

Does she? Part of her still feels a little logy from the whopper of an orgasm she just experienced, but the rest of her is intrigued. That’s another fantasy she’s only ever shared with Arin; the dream of being filled with cock in every single hole she has. And the only two men in the world she trusts enough to get that close to her in this fashion are in bed with her. “Okay.” She sits up, then sizes them up. “You definitely get the butt, baby, I don’t think I could take this thing back there,” she says, and Dan’s dick swells at the praise.

“Thank you,” he says, while Arin frowns.

“Geesh, thanks babe.”

“Your cock is perfect – it just looks slightly less likely to tear me apart right now….” Did she really just say that? Yes, yes she did, but it’s exactly what’s on her mind.

“Tear you apart?! Geez, Suz…” Dan shakes his head. “I promise there will be no pain tonight.” He holds up his hand, swearing on it, in full Eagle Scout mode.

She pats Dan’s thigh in thanks. “And excuse me?” she addresses Arin, “which one of us always talks about trying out butt stuff on me?”

“Welll.”

“I love you, baby. And your shlong.” She can’t help but notice that Dan looks a little sad when she says it, when she pecks Arin on the cheek.

But the time for talking is done – it’s time to have as much fun as they possibly can before the sun comes up. As she moves to sit beside instead of behind then, she notes that Dan’s only half-hard but Arin is practically throbbing, so she’s more careful with him when she takes their cocks in her hands and starts squeezing them, rubbing them gently, in concert to her own private throbbing.

The boys’ hands and lips roam all over her in response, trading kisses, licks to her ovestimulated nipples, and caresses to the aching spot between her legs. The sheer variety of it all makes Suzy lose herself in the sensation, her body reacting of its own accord to the persistent stimulation. 

Arin tells her to lie down and she obeys – he doesn’t bother with the condoms before taking the rest of the lube, slicking his fingers and trying to tease her rear end open. He’s impatient, a little rough, but for some reason that excites her more than anything else. He uses the practiced ease he’d plied his own body with in self-exploration. She leans back until she feels ready, Dan holding her against his own rangy form, whispering vaguely filthy promises in her ear, kissing her.

Soon, though, the sensation just grows vaguely uncomfortable. She gently pushes their hands away. “Now,” she says. 

“Uh,” Dan’s eyes focus on Arin’s cock. “Are you completely sure this is where you want us?”

“Wanna flip a coin?” she teases. “Eeny-meanie-miney-moe it?”

“I thought we already agreed I’d take the butt,” Arin says. Perhaps to give her an easier time due to his smaller girth and length, or perhaps he remembers her earlier suggestion.

“Very good,” Dan says. "Pussy city, here I come.”

She’s almost tempted to arm-punch him for that one, but instead she pushes him onto his back and straddles his lap. The insides of Suzy's knees meet Dan's side as she reaches down to position his cock, and the tip of it nuzzles against her labia and the heat of him shoots through her, teasing up her spine as she lets go and rests her hands on his shoulders. She feels his right arm loop over her hip, holding her form gently to his rawboned self.

There's a ridiculous pulse of fear that goes through her body before she sinks down on him; some old will-it-hurt-to-fuck-something-this-big concern, even though it didn't even hurt the first time, with Arin, with anyone. But Dan has the biggest cock she's ever touched, let alone had inside of her, and she has to steel herself for the feeling.

"Come on, baby girl," Dan's voice in her ear, breathless. "Let me in." 

She has to take another breath herself before doing what he asks.

And she does; slowly, easy, stretching and burning slightly around the different heft of him, her body so used to Arin. But then there's fullness, heat, the ridge and vein of him. It feels good, so good, different but amazing.

She opens her eyes again. Dan's face is so close to hers that his features are almost blurred; his expression is intense, as if he'd been thrown unexpectedly by the sensation, his lips parted and his breath blowing her hair against her earlobe.

Then he opens his big brown eyes and watches her, a new awareness in him, as if he's seeing her for the very first time. There's a kiss planted against her cheek before he rests his chin on her shoulder, gesturing with a free hand behind her. "C'mon Arin."

She hadn't forgotten him, even in her reverie. Suzy reaches backward, trying to keep her balance on Dan's dick, trying to part her back entrance far enough for Arin to get inside. "Come on, baby," she breathes glancing over her shoulder at her husband. "We need you."

Suzy feels the heat of her husband’s belly and chest before the thickness of his cock, pressing home and filling her up until she lets out a whine. Or she thinks it sounds like a whine. It’s really a sob.

“Shhhh,” he kisses her neck, rocking against her back, and Dan too is kissing her shoulder, rocking her. They’re moving as a single unit together before Arin pulls out and thrusts back in, with just the right note of roughness. She rocks up and down on Dan, pulling him out an inch and pushing him back inside, deeper, even that tiny motion robbing her of breath. The boys get the hint and start arching up and relaxing in rhythm, one pulling out when one is pushing inside, leaving Suzy to buck helplessly back into them, moaning, hiding her face against Dan’s chest, smearing him with her mascara and eyeliner.

“Mm hmm,” he mutters. “So fuckin’ tight, Suz.” She imagines that every woman must feel tight to him, but he’s actually petting her hair at this point and all she can do is grab both of his hands and try to use them for leverage.

Arin sets the pace, quickens the pace, leaves hickies all over her shoulders and the back of her neck as he moans and curses. Suzy surrenders control to the both of them completely, lets Dan speed up, feels them try to coordinate their movements into better sync but Arin’s too far gone to control the motion. He’s actually yelling at this point and jabbing himself into her harder and deeper. Dan quickens to pace to follow him, his long arms pinning them all together, and starts letting out long, operatic wails, and Arin, Arin knows she’s being left behind and his hand’s between them and he’s rubbing her clit.

“Suzy Suzy Suzy come baby come come on come on me FUCK.”

And he knows just how she needs it, how hard she wants it, and her whole body draws up tight and jerks as it hits her, her throat too constricted to vocalize her release, the one Arin reaches a second before she slides into a limp puddle onto Dan’s jackhammering body, which bounces the two of them up and down once, twice as he comes hard and fills her with an in indescribable mingled heat.

Reality sets in a few minutes later with Dan’s quiet whimper. _”Owmyback.”_

Immediately they roll aside, Arin behind her and spooning her back. Her arm is still lying limp on Dan’s torso – none of them have the energy to shift away until Dan cuddles them again.

“Okay, Dan?” Arin asks.

“I’m fine, I’m splendid.” Dan rubs his eyes, a huge grin lighting his features. “Wow, we totally fuckin’ did that.”

“We did,” Suzy smiles. 

“Damn right,” Arin agrees.

Dan’s the one who asks it, after a long pause. “So what happens next?”

After a long time, she speaks up. “When is Barry’s flight getting in?”

“Four on Monday?”

“That gives us…” she squints at Dan’s bedroom clock. It’s three AM. “…Almost a day before we have to deal with anybody else. So…tomorrow morning, I’m going to make pancakes, and the three of us are going to play Super Mario Kart.” She closes her eyes and leans back into Arin’s cuddling arms. “The winner gets a blowjob and the loser has to do dishes. And if I win? You nerds are gonna eat me out together.”

One of Dan’s eyes pops open. “You’re going down, Arin...literally going down!!”

“Prepare for my wrath, Dan!”

They share a laugh, and Dan pulls his soft blue quilt up to cover their bodies against the cool flow of the air conditioner. The light are flicked off before he returns to cuddle them.

“Uh. I love you guys.”

A typical greeting with an untypical tone of voice. She squeezes Dan’s wrist. Arin strokes his arm. She buries her face against Dan's chest, tangling her legs with Arin's, and lets herself drift off.

The last coherent thought she has is about the size of Dan’s bed, weirdly. She remembers the story he always tells about how he deliberately bought it so it’d be big enough to have a threesome in. Funny how they were all cuddled up in the center of it, needing nor wanting the extra distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when the smut part of the fic is quadruple the size of the non-smut part.


End file.
